Is He Still that Little Boy?
by Arleistotle
Summary: After a sudden and painful growth-spurt, Luke Triton is not the same little boy he used to be. Is our beloved professor ready to face this BIG problem? can he maintain his feelings for Luke now that he is a 5'10' hunk and not a 4 foot tyke?


Is He Still that Little boy? a Luke and Layton Love story

The English, as a race of people, aren't very affectionate. We don't hug, we don't kiss and the only things we show an inkling of fondness to are horses and dogs. That isn't to say that we're ruthless. As Englishmen, we must also be gentlemen.

I'm a professor of archeology at Gressenheller University, a department that doesn't give one the opportunity to interact with others. I still haven't decided whether or not this is a blessing or a curse, for although the work is lonely, I've managed to go through life and my adventures with my chivalry still intact. I enjoy being an archeologist. It allows me much freedom in between digs to travel and solve a few puzzles. And in traveling and puzzles come both blessing and curses.

I've traveled long distances and spent many hours sleeping on trains to get from destination to destination. I don't think I could have survived without the help of my assistant, a young and intelligent Luke Triton.

This is where I start the story, and you can decide for yourself, whether or not I remained a true gentleman.

- the train-

"Where are we going Professor Layton?" asked Luke who was looking out the window at the blurred countryside.

"We're going back home to London. My plants must be on the brink of death." Professor Hershel Layton studied the young man. He hadn't grown an inch in their year long tour. "It seems I haven't a green thumb at all." 'at least I've saved money on clothes' Professor Layton mused.

A few hours passed and Luke had busied himself with organizing the Professor's luggage. Luke had a knack for organizing things so they fit perfectly in their place and he would do anything for his mentor and Idol, the Professor. Luke looked up and watched the Professor's drooping head. He had decided to take a nap to be fully rested once they got to London. Looking down, Luke blushed. He was holding on to the Professor's underwear. He stuffed it in next to the spatula.

"Professor Layton! Professor Layton! Wake up!" The sun hung high over the train. They weren't moving. "We're here, Professor." Luke busied himself with the luggage. Layton stood and streatched being careful to check that his shirt was tucked in in case he was to be in the presence of a lady. Both the Professor and Luke filed out of the train behind a long line of passengers, occasionally bumping into one another. "busy today isn't it Professor?"

"Very, Oh! Let the lady out first, that is a gentleman's job."

Out on the platform, the two boys were greeted by Rosa Grims, Layton's house keeper, secretary and friend. "Oh! Look how much you've grown Luke!" Rosa reached out and smothered the young boy in a hug.

"Thank you ma'am." Luke said snuggling a bit into Rosa.

"Rosa, you're looking lovelier every time I see you!" Layton said, loading the luggage into the car. "I can't wait to drink some of your delicious tea! I've missed out for over a year!"

"of course, professor." Rosa said smiling.

-Layton's house-

"It's been a while since I've been inside your house Professor Layton." Luke said sipping a cup of Rosa's tea. He sat in a large overstuffed chair kicking his feet and looking around.

"It's been quite a while since I've been in my own home." The Professor said. Everything was well kept in the office, the fire was going but something was missing. There were no pictures of family, friends, or even- the Professor sat at his desk. Lovers. Layton had often been accosted by Rosa who insisted that he find a wife.

"Professor Layton!" shrieked the little boy snapping the Professor out of his stupor. The tea cup had fallen out of his hands and onto the floor. "Professor!" In a moment Luke, too, was on the floor writhing and thrashing about. The poor thing screamed and Rosa ran into the room.

"Quick Rosa, call the doctor!"

"Get him to a bed Professor!" Rosa ordered darting out of the room toward the phone in the kitchen.

'How could she be so calm?' Layton thought as he scooped the squirming boy up into his arms and moved toward the bedroom. Luke let out a few moans as he slipped out of consciousness, dizzy with pain. Layton gently lowered the boy, wiping away the tears. "Luke."

Layton's mind was reeling. Was this an assassination attempt gone wrong? Was Luke sick? There were so many unanswered questions. He Dashed out of his bedroom door and down into the kitchen where Rosa had just hung the phone on the hook. "Rosa! Quick! Hand me his cup!" She obliged the man with a cocked head. He tested the remnants of the tea with his index finger. "It isn't poisoned? Then what could be the matter?"

"Well of course he hasn't been poisoned he-"

"Rosa where is the doctor? He'll be able to tell us better what-"

"Professor, sir, Calm down."

"Calm down? With all due respect Rosa, I can't leave this unsolved! Luke's life might depend on me-"

Rosa put her hand up to the Professor's mouth. "Sir, I believe I know what the matter is. I've phoned the doctor just in case. I'm pretty sure that Luke is, what my mother would call "Sprouting".

"'Sprouting?' what does that mean, Rosa?" The professor asked trying to keep the alarm out of his voice.

"it means that his body is growing too fast all at once. I told that boy to make sure he was eating right. It looks as though I can't leave two bachelors by themselves and expect them to be eating properly. The poor thing hasn't grown an inch in a year, this is going to be quite a difficult time for him. He'll out grow all of his clothes…"

As Rosa clicked her tongue and fussed to herself about all the adjustments that would have to be made, Layton flopped down in his chair. 'is that all? Thank goodness, if Luke were to get hurt…I don't know what I'd do.'

The doctor arrived shortly thereafter and confirmed that Luke was indeed "sprouting" . The professor let out a deep sigh of relief. "I want Luke, " the doctor said "to stay in bed. Though that shouldn't be much of an issue, he'll sleep and eat most of the time as his body acclimates to the growth. If he has another fit, give him this sedative and wet him down with a cloth. His condition will improve in a few days or weeks."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rosa showed the doctor out and Layton went in to sit with the ailing boy.


End file.
